


Do I Look Like I Fly Economy to You?

by unintentionalove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because they already are, Blame Sarah for this one, Fluff, I made the bears their own characters, M/M, One Shot, Rainbow Bondage Bear - Freeform, Sugar Baby Bear - Freeform, head canon, pure fluff, the bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionalove/pseuds/unintentionalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they gear up to head to Los Angeles to promote their new album, Louis needs to make absolutely certain that their teddy bears are safe and cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Look Like I Fly Economy to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Sarah for this, she was the one with the head canon. 
> 
> Normal Disclaimer: Though this head canon is based on actual people that exist in the real world, it is an imagining that is entirely a work of fiction (although we all know something similar probably actually happened). Please take it as a work of fiction. As usual, for the love of god do not send this to anyone associated with One Direction and for all that's holy, don't send it to any of the band members.

Harry was trying to stretch his legs out. These town cars never gave him much room to do that and even though he knew it sounded pretentious, even in his own head, he much preferred limousines for that reason alone. He felt Niall fidget beside him and knew he was more than likely having the same problem.

"Bloody cars never have enough room", he heard him mutter. 

"Carefull, Neil. You sound like a spoiled rockstar." Niall lifted an eyebrow as well as one side of his mouth in a playful half smile. 

"Where the hell is my champagne, then?"

"Niall, you don't even care for champagne." Niall nodded slightly as he leaned over to see what Harry was thumbing through on his phone.

"Tumblr? Really?" He asked sarcastically. Niall was forever teasing Harry and Louis about their attachment to social media even though he was constantly on Twitter whenever they had down time, laughing at the latest memes and shoving his phone in Harry's face with gusto with everything he found worthy of a laugh. "What are you checking?" Harry smiled without looking up from his phone and continuing to scroll the screen.

"Reactions", Harry said simply. He didn't even have to look up to know that Niall's brow had knit together in a moment of confused concentration, trying to figure out what Harry meant by that. He could physically feel the moment that Niall caught on and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Ohh. Did you do something with those damn bears again?" Harry's dimple deepened as he broke into a toothy grin, quickly minimizing his app and flicking through his photos to bring up the most recent set-up they'd had a friend take in the park the day before. He thrust the phone into Niall's face with a gleeful fervor and Niall leaned back to take in what he was seeing on Harry's phone screen. "The button your idea or Louis'?"

"Louis'. But the shower cap was mine." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was. Jesus, you two are ridiculous. Rainbow teddy bears."

"Excuse me, Niall. We are educating and having fun. What's the harm in that?" Before Niall could open his mouth with a reply, Harry's phone jumped to life, buzzing away with Louis' face beaming up at him in a cross-eyed, tongue-out face that Harry couldn't get him to stop making for photos. Harry slid his thumb across the lock screen to answer.

"Hi, babe." 

"Harold, my boy! Beautiful morning, isn't it?!" Harry raised a single eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, attempting to stretch his legs again. It was no use. 

"Sure, sure. Beautiful morning to be stuck in a bloody town car on my way to mobs of people at Heathrow."

"Now, now. Don't be like that, love. Soon we'll be in sunny Los Angeles, back in the old home, won't have to worry about all of these damn hotel rooms. It'll be great." Harry shook his head. Five years in and Louis knew all too well that talk of domesticity was the best weapon to bring Harry out of a sour mood. "Speaking of Los Angeles, did you make doubly sure that you had the bears with you? Because I don't see them in my luggage, but I wasn't sure you had taken them when you left this morning."

"Well, Lou, maybe if you'd roll out of bed to say goodbye..."

"Harold, it was four thirty in the morning. If you think I'm waking up that early when I had just got round to bed, you're even more out of your mind then I thought." Harry could see Louis in his mind, standing in his hotel room with a hand planted firmly on his popped out hip, eyes roaming around different corners of the room to spot the bright flash of rainbow that would indicate the bears presence.

"The bears are with me, Lou. I packed them last night while you were in the shower." There was a long pause and Harry thought he'd lost him until he spoke into the phone, "Lou?"

"Oh, sorry. Just remembering how you didn't join me in that shower." Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"I was tired! You know full well how intense that meeting was!"

"This is where we are after five years, Harold. Saying we're tired to avoid shower sex and claiming migraines when we just don't feel like it." Niall was giving Harry a side glance out of his peripheral vision. Louis had never been known for being quiet, and in a town car you could easily hear the voice of the person on the other end of the phone. Niall's head went into his hands when he heard "shower sex".

"No, no, no. Not again! You two'd better stop that!" Louis laughed from the other end of the phone.

"Put me on speaker, Harry." Louis waited while Harry lowered his phone and punched the speaker button. "Niall, listen lad. The things I've had to watch and listen to from you make it bloody certain that I'll have none of that from you. The more you protest, the worse it gets once I get myself to LA." Niall harrumphed and crossed his arms in mock anger as he kicked his feet as far out as they would go in the cramped car. "Harry," Louis began, his voice softening instantly as he turned his attention to his fiance, "did you make sure you packed the bears in your carry-on?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. I'd hate for them to get lost in baggage." Niall snorted with his arms still crossed.

"Feel sorry for the baggage claim worker who comes on that suitcase. Can you imagine finding a four inch rainbow bear in a bondage harness?" Niall set himself to laughing as Louis continued with Harry. 

"Anyway, love, I've got several suitcases of their things being brought over with Lottie and I. Flying commercial is such a drag."

"Whose the spoiled rockstar now?!" Niall chortled from next to Harry. He clasped his hands together near his face and batted his eyelashes. "Oh look I'm Louis, I'm so Yorkshire! I'm the big business man! People think I run around saying 'west side' but really I wore my boyfriend's silk robe to bed last night!" Harry narrowed his eyes in Niall's direction, trying to keep a straight face as he continued. "Oh, I'm Harry! I like skipping and shimmery boots and meditating! I rake my fingers through my hair to look cool!"

"You're just jealous because you couldn't get your fingers through that hair with all of that product." Niall squinted as they heard Louis issue a loud, squeaking laugh from the other side of the phone. 

"I'm not the one who treats two teddy bears like my children." 

"Jealous, young Niall?" Louis shouted from the speaker. Harry's smile widens and he turns back from Niall to the phone balanced on his leg.

"We're almost to the airport. I'll see you tonight, yeah? When do you and Liam leave?"

"Couple of hours. So yeah, I'll be home late tonight. Don't leave the kettle on."

"You sound like you've had enough tea this morning. Are we still on for Hollywood Boulevard?"

"'Course we are. I'm not passing up the chance to get the little one's picture with Liza's star." Harry didn't think it was possible for his smile to grow even wider than it was, but somehow Louis always tested the boundaries of his smile. He loved it any time Louis called the small bear "the little one" because it reminded him that they were intrinsically and inseparably tied to two Build-A-Bears that had become their representations to their fans, effigies of sorts. It was unbelievable most of the time, but like Louis' tattoo, it was what it was. The car pulled up to the entrance of the airport and the driver got out of the front.

"Alright, babe, we're here. See you tonight."

"Have a good flight, RBB. See you at home."


End file.
